


Do You Trust Me?

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bev is a more dominant figure, Collar, EatTheRare, Established Relationship, F/M, Nudity, R18, Season 1, Spanking, alternative universe, coworker punishing their coworker, if one person clothed while the other is nude is your thing, spanking with a belt, this is a little kinky ahah, you might like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Katz and Dogs R18 kinky fic involving spanking. Beverly and Will are romantically involved and decide to spend the evening together. They role play one coworker punishing the other for not working as hard as the rest of the team. This would happen in an alternative universe where Will doesn’t have encephalitis and they start a relationship in Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

     Will heard a car coming down his driveway. He looked out of his window and recognized Beverly’s car parked close to the porch. She appeared to be fiddling with something in her hands before making her way out of the car and down the partially snow covered driveway. Will had invited Beverly to his house for the evening. They had been romantically involved for the last few months and had become eager for alone time together. Will’s home provided a wonderful isolation from the world. It gave the two of them a thrill to be so close. To their surprise, their relationship had become more passionate and intimate quicker than they expected it would be. Beverly felt Will was truly a caring, considerate, and intelligent companion. Will was immediately attracted to Beverly’s persevering nature in her work and her respect toward his boundaries.  
     When Beverly reached the door, she had begun to knock when Will’s dogs started barking at her arrival. Will attempted to settle his beloved pets and open the door without them escaping. When he managed to peek his head out, he saw her grinning and shaking her head, “I guess your family doesn’t want me here tonight.”  
     “Trust me, they love the company,” Will laughed as he pushed the door open enough for her to slip in. She was immediately ambushed by several dogs nuzzling her legs and trying to jump on her for attention, “Hey- Hey! Get off,” Will ordered. The pack eventually settled down and made their way to the kitchen and the back room.  
     “Should I worry about them ‘attacking’ me again?” Beverly joked, taking off her puffy winter jacket and beanie.  
     Will took the articles of clothes from her and laid them down on his bed. He turned back to Beverly, “No, they know jumping doesn’t get them what they want, especially not this late,” as always, Will examined the details of the outfit she wore as he spoke. The first thing he noticed was her heels. They were black, tall, and exposed the top of her feet. The heels themselves were much slimmer than the more supportive pair she favored for work. She wore creased beige pants with a black belt. Her top was a long sleeve periwinkle V-neck sweater. It appeared very soft and warm. Compared to his green long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and loafers, he looked very shabby next to her. He saw that her left arm was in an awkward position behind her back. Beverly never stood with her arm like that. He assumed she was hiding something.  
     “I’m glad I made it in time. I was afraid Jack was going to make me work late,” she shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You know how he is.”  
     Will eyed her, “You know I’m his favorite person to yell at.”  
     “I do know.”  
     “Are you hungry at all, by the way? I’m sorry to deviant from the conversation, it’s just that I have leftovers from earlier and I didn’t know if you’ve had anything to eat since lunch.”  
     “No, I ate before I came. But thanks, I appreciate the offer.”  
     “It’s trout that I caught earlier today, in case you’re wondering.”  
     “I didn’t ask,” Beverly chuckled.  
     “I just wanted to share my accomplishments. Is that a problem?”  
     “It can be if you're gloating,” Beverly sighed, “But, not this time.”  
     Will smirked and his eyes traveled down Beverly’s left arm again, “I’m sure you’ve been waiting for the right time to show me, but I’ve already noticed-" Will gestured at her arm with his finger.  
     She brought a gift out into the open, “It’s about time you did, Mr. Detective. I have a present for you,” she held it out to Will.  
     “I didn’t want to be rude and ask about it prematurely,” Will took the box from her. He noted the paper bag textured wrapping and carefully ripped it open, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. A white box was revealed and he lifted the lid to uncover white tissue paper, “This seems a bit over the top Beverly,” he commented as he placed the lid underneath the box.  
     Beverly snickered, “Just unwrap it, wise guy.”  
     Will removed the tissue paper and let it fall to the floor as well. He pulled out a black thick band. It had spikes on one side and the feel of leather. There was a buckle in the back to latch it closed and three small holes for the wearer to adjust the size of the band. A small metal ring was sewn vertically into what was assumed to be the front of the band.  
     “Whh... Beverly, is this supposed to be a collar for one of the dogs?” he looked at it, very confused about the nature of it.  
     “Only if the dog is you.”  
     Will paused for a moment before he realized what Beverly was implying. His cheeks grew warm as he placed the collar back into the box, trying his best to avoid eye contact, “That’s…” he let out a laugh, “That’s very bold of you."  
     “It’s only bold if we try using it,” Beverly suggested. Will let out a shallow breath under the weight of his growing embarrassment. He dared himself to look Beverly in the eye, knowing fully well he would see eagerness staring back, “Do you trust me?” she took a few steps towards him, a smirk forming on her face.  
     Will swallowed harshly, “Yes…”  
     “Do you want to see where this takes us?” Beverly gave him a look, leaning in close to his face.  
     “Yes…” Will repeated, “I believe I do...”  
  
  
     “The safeword is ‘trout’, just so you know.”  
     “You’re- you’re very creative Beverly,” Will huffed out a laugh.  
     “I’m taking the opportunity to commemorate your successful fishing trip,” Will had handed the box back over to Beverly. She was fiddling with the collar’s latch.  
     “I’ve caught fish before. I just wanted to tell you that I had today.”  
     “And that’s why we’re celebrating that you were able to today,” she stepped behind Will and wrapped the collar around his neck, “Enough fish talk, it’s not something I would call sexy,” she pulled the collar tight, making Will gasp lightly, and closed it. After it was snug around his neck, Beverly took a seat in one of Will’s small lounge chairs. She chose the light brown one without arm rests near the desk where he would make fishing lures.  
     “What now?” Will asked.  
     "Sit on my lap," she instructed, patting her right leg. Will watched her settle herself in the chair with a grin on her face. He was concerned that he would be too heavy for her, but he knew she’d speak up if that became the case. He settled himself carefully onto her open lap with both legs to the left of Beverly’s and looked down at her, knowing full well his face was flushed, “Let me help you take off your shirt, Will.”  
     “Okay…” he whispered as Beverly grabbed the edge of the fabric and helped Will lift it slowly over his head. She hastily tossed it aside and eyed Will’s chest and stomach. There were small patches of hair in both places and she could see Will’s nipples were perked from his arousal and the cool air. She touched his chest with both hands, thumbing over his hard nipples briefly before working her hands down his sides to his hips. Will stifled a noise of pleasure. Beverly moved her hands back to his chest, resuming her teasing.  
     “Do you like that?” Beverly eyed him smugly. Will nodded, feeling very tingly, “How about you stand up and undress the rest of the way in front of me now,” she ordered. Will obeyed, getting up slowly. When he was on his feet he slipped his loafers and socks off. After laying them near his bed, Will unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pushed them down until they hit the floor. He stepped out of the pant legs and looked down. It was evident that he was aroused when he saw how large the bulge was in his undergarment. He started to work on his briefs, but Beverly held up her hand, “Not yet. Let me admire you,” Will had goosebumps all over and was slightly shivering from the cold and the anticipation. Beverly inspected him all over once more. Her eyes wandered down from his face to his hairy thick legs, but she lingered on his crotch for a while. She didn’t appear to have a strong reaction, but she looked thoughtful. Will could see the excitement grow in her eyes.  
     “Come here,” she beckoned. Will approached her and stood in front of her, "I want you down on all fours in at my feet," she requested. Will positioned himself against the cool floorboards with his head facing her shoes, “No, I want you to face the door Will.”  
     “Oh, I’m sorry,” he shifted and faced vertical to her feet. His legs and palms were growing quite cold, but he felt his entire body encompassed in sudden heat as Beverly grabbed the large collar around his neck and tugged on it to test its durability.  
     “You have to listen to what I say and answer me honestly. Do you understand?”  
     “Yes, Beverly…” Will spoke softly. He felt her release his collar.  
     “Call me Miss Katz,” as she spoke, Will felt the tip of her heel push into the skin on his back. He made a small surprised noise at the touch, “Pretend I’m your sexy co-worker. Oh wait-“ He felt the other heel dig into his skin, a little rougher then the first, “I already am,” she teased. Will could feel himself getting harder from the vulnerable position he was placed in, “How does that feel Will?” Beverly asked. Will felt his skin getting pulled tightly as she dug her heels in more.  
     “Good Bev- M-Miss Katz...”  
     “Good... That’s what I want to hear.”  
     “How long do you want me to stay still?” Will asked, a little uncertainly.  
     “As long as I want you to,” she swooned. Will swallowed, another rush of tingling sensation moving through his body. As she adjusted herself, he mentally prepared himself for a long wait. However, only a minute passed before Beverly moved her feet off of Will’s back. He looked up at her just as she took hold of his collar. She pulled his head up carefully and made him meet her eyes, “I have a better idea. Have you been good this week Will?”  
     “What?”  
     “Have you been good this week?” Beverly repeated, releasing her grip on his collar. Will hesitated and pondered on the question. He was confused by the direction Beverly was taking.  
     “I… I don’t know...”  
     “Answer me, _William_.”  
     Will breathed out harshly. He really wasn’t sure what Beverly had in mind. He had to admit he was a little thrilled to find out. Will had promised her honesty, so he delivered it as best as he could, “I think so, but I didn’t take the dogs out early like I should have.”  
     There was a moment of awkward silence, “I’m sure you’ve committed a crime much worse this week Will.”  
     Will thought for a second as he searched for an idea, “Well I-… I skipped correcting my students’ essays today,” there was another moment of silence before Beverly responded.  
     “Why?”  
     “Wh… I…” Will waffled his answer, “I… was lazy?”  
     He was responded with, “Lay across my lap,” Will accepted her request and began to stand up, but she grabbed his collar and yanked him up onto his knees. He was caught breathless for a moment and coughed once she had freed him, “Are you okay?” she asked, a little concern dipped in her question.  
     Will huffed, giving himself a moment to make sure he was before saying, “Yes…” he proceeded to shift his body and lay his chest and stomach across her lap, his buttocks high in the air. It was a little harder to breathe with his chest pressed against her legs, but it was nice to feel her warmth. He felt Beverly’s hand caress his head. She ran her nails against his scalp as she teased his hair gently. Her hand then traveled down his neck and back, feeling each bump where his spine was and found its way to his backside. He jumped slightly as her hand squeezed each cheek above his underwear. The initial soft touch was replaced by long nails digging into the fabric.  
     “How does that feel~?”  
     “Good…” Will whispered, soaking in her touch.  
     “Spread your legs for me so I can make you feel even better,” he obeyed and felt Beverly’s hand slip down between them. She felt his penis from above the fabric and rubbed her fingers around the shaft. The anticipation was starting to kill him as Beverly teased him. Sometimes she would take her hand away completely, making Will anxious for her next move. She would always resume feeling his member or his buttocks above his underwear. At this point, he badly wanted to take them off, “I’ve decided that I’m going to punish you,” she said definitively with her hand back on his bottom.  
     “Punish me?”  
     “For being lazy and leaving your students’ essays uncorrected. They worked hard on them, it's unfair to ignore that,” she gave Will’s behind a few gentle pats on each cheek.  
      It finally clicked, “A-are you going to spank me!?”  
      His heart pounded in his chest as she removed her hand entirely, “Yep~” _Oh God_ \- he thought just as a massive blow of pain was inflicted onto his backside. Will gasped loudly. He didn’t expect Beverly to strike him so forcefully right away. He felt her hand strike him again quickly and harshly. Will bit his lip and silenced his whimpers as she dealt out her punishment. His erection was throbbing as he was hit. After several consistent strikes, Beverly stopped and laid her hand on Will’s sore flank, restarting her massaging, “How did that feel?”  
     “Um…” Will pushed himself up a little on her lap to allow his chest to expand, “It was… painful?”  
     “Is that it?” Her nails started to dig into his tender behind.  
     Will paused, “Ah… it- it was okay…”  
     “I guess I wasn’t hard enough.”  
     “I mean-“ he suddenly back peddled, “It was hard but…” he trailed off. He was catching himself desiring more pain. It was alien to him to want this type of treatment. Will knew he had to convey that he was aching for more, “Bev-“ Her head snapped and they locked eyes, “M-Miss Katz-“ he corrected himself.  
     “Yes?”  
     “I haven’t- that wasn’t the only bad thing I’ve done this week…”  
     “Oh~?” She teased, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
      Will sighed, “Um- I- I cancelled my class on Wednesday…” Beverly grabbed his collar again, more gently this time, and lifted his upper body up closer to her. He felt the middle of his back overcome with discomfort as he was forced to bend backwards.  
     "And why’s _that_?" she prodded, looking over at him and trying to make eye contact before releasing the collar. Will fell back onto her lap, sighing.  
     "I just-... I just didn’t want to go,” he breathed hoarsely, “I wasn’t even tired-“ He whimpered again as Beverly shifted and hovered her hand above his buttocks.  
     “I guess you still have some learning to do,” she sneered. Will waited anxiously for her to resume her blows, but she hesitated. He dared to look up at her.  
     “Is something wrong?”  
     “Get up.”  
     “Yes, Miss Katz…” He started to stand, but Beverly grabbed his collar and wrenched him to his feet as she got up. He made a choked noise as she forced him to stand and couldn’t breathe the entire time she held him. When he was on his feet, she paused for a second, making eye contact as he coughed. Will nodded his head at her as he caught his breath to reassure her that he was okay. He could see Beverly relax as she walked over to the footrest that came with the chair. She took her heel to it and shoved it toward Will.  
     "Stand right here and face me,” she pointed to the footrest. Will positioned himself in front of it, “Now strip.”  
     A shiver zipped right through Will’s body at her words. His member was aching, “Okay…” He reached down and slipped his underwear off and let it fall to the floor. When Will saw how swollen he was, his face was overcome by heat from his embarrassment. He made the mistake to look back at Beverly who eyed him tastefully. He felt euphoric from the attention and his neediness.  
     “Is this set up fine with you for your punishment?” Will nodded fiercely. _God_ he was horny **.** Will had the safe word in mind. He knew it was ‘trout’. Will knew he could stop this role play if he asked, but he didn’t want to. He knew he was going to get hurt, but that was what he wanted. That was what he _needed_ , “Good~ Sit down and I’ll get started,” Will sat on the footrest carefully, his bottom still sore, and looked up at her. His attention suddenly shifted to Beverly’s movements when he saw her unfasten her belt and slip it off of her hips. She held it up and folded it in half, “Roll over…” she drew out her words slowly with a smirk on her face.  
     “R-roll-“  
     “Roll over, _William_ ,” Will hesitantly followed her instructions and looked over his shoulder. She got into position, “If your coworkers have to work hard all of the time, then I guess I teach you what it _actually_ feels like when you've worked your ass off since you’ve been such a slacker!”  
     “Oh no- Miss Katz!” Will whined uncontrollably, but it was no use to him. This time, Will was unable to stop himself from actually yelping as each strike of the belt burned into his skin. He put his head down into the footrest as he yelled, but Beverly grabbed his collar and yanked his head up.  
     “I want to hear you scream, _William_ ,” Beverly spoke lustfully as she resumed slapping the belt against his skin. Will’s cries came out loud as a mixture of pain and pleasure. His member was dripping noticeably at this point. Will loved the attention. He loved the pain. As she hit him, Will could imagine the pleasure Beverly was experiencing. He could see how she would be aroused by her control over his demise. Will dove into his submission and partook in her dominance. He fantasized her satisfaction with his response to her punishment. He was so- close-…  
     The strongest and final strike brought him over the edge. Will suddenly felt himself climax. He moaned loudly as his semen ran down his shaft after the initial release. He felt his legs shake from the finish and he slipped from the footrest to the floor on his hands and knees. Will panted and let out another orgasmic groan. His backside was still burning from the blows he endured.  
“I hope you never slack off again…” Will heard Beverly’s heels click against the floorboards. He saw them appear in front of him. She crouched down to his level. Will looked up into her eyes, still panting, “You’re such a good boy,” he saw her hand reach for his chin and cup it gently, tilting his head up to her face.  
     “I… I am?” He gasped out.  
    “ _Very,_ ” she kissed his lips softly and released his face. Beverly stood up and Will heard her move away from him. He carefully laid his stomach onto the cool floor as he tried to relax. When Beverly returned, Will felt a sharp cold object on his injuries. He shivered, but it felt nice against his hot skin.  
     “What is that?”  
     “It’s a bag of ice. Does that feel good?”  
     Will nodded, “Yes… keep it on please…” After a few minutes, Beverly lifted the bag from the area and handed Will a moist towel to wipe himself off. He rolled over onto his side so he could wash himself and the footrest. Beverly took the towel from him when he was done and left the room once more. Will finally felt his heart start to beat at a mostly normal rhythm when she returned for the second time. His adrenaline was dying down.  
     Beverly sat in the chair again and leaned back in the seat, leaving a space to the left of her open. Her arm lay across the top of the backrest, “There’s a spot for you, Will. Come join me,” she beckoned. Will warily sat up on his side and slowly stood. His legs were trying to regain their strength as he walked gingerly to Beverly and crawled into the space next to her. He nuzzled up against her armpit and breast, feeling her body heat from one side and the cool fabric of the chair against his left arm. Will closed his eyes, feeling fatigued from the exertion. A gentle caress was once again submerged in his curls. She kissed his forehead softly. He had been right; Beverly’s sweater was soft and warm.


End file.
